The present invention relates to a pre-formed shower pan with two portions.
A bathroom is a room in the home for personal hygiene activities, generally containing a sink (basin) and either a bathtub, a shower, or both. The shower facility is typically built by forming a wood or concrete subfloor. The subfloor has an opening for a drain pipe which is secured by a locking ring. Then a first layer of concrete is poured that is angled toward the drain hole. A shower pan liner is placed above the first layer of concrete to provide water proofing. Bolts are used to hold down the liner and to secure the drain to the drain pipe. A second layer of concrete is deposited above the liner. Tiles are then placed above the second layer of concrete. Then the wall support structure is formed, and glass is typically used as one or more walls of the shower. A door allows the user to access the shower. The conventional mortar/concrete is labor intensive in that it requires careful checking of the concrete pouring to ensure an even and balanced slope is formed toward the drain pipe.